The Challenge!
by Random.Swift.13
Summary: Hey there guys. You all know about my story, MBA? Well, if you do and are interested in that, remember to check on this challenge. This thing will determine the storyline (Well some parts) and have a few exciting challenges to fill in. All details for my MBA story (or maybe some others) will be here so feel free to look at this
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! This is my first challenge that I'm holding for those who still wants to be in my MBA story, if you all knew it, my latest story. I will give you two choices in how you'll do this challenge. Either:**

1. You do a songfic based on any Taylor Swift's songs

**Or**

2. Write a One-Shot about what will happen in a normal Legendary Bladers' days. Well, make it crazy of course (3000 words minimum)

**The rules are really simple folks:**

1. No YAOIs or YURIs because basically I won't read it

2. About MFB of course

3. The latest date is 18 August, sounds fair?

4. Have fun! If not, it'll end up being crappy

**Remember that this contest is very strict. And the winner of this contest will get a spot for the MBA story. I can't wait to see what you talented writers have in store. So get your brain working and start writing! Let it Rip!~ Oh yeah, and enjoy a short story down there...**

**~Swift**

* * *

"Can I please get a triple beef burger? Please please please Nadia?" Ginga pleaded all morning as the seventeen year old girl was pissed off enough

"No Ginga! For the hundred and millionth times, no!"

"But..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nadia finally blew her top

"Hey can you please keep it down there? Me and Tithi are trying to hear the Minions sing here!" A voice from the living room said

"Sorry Yu" The two teens said as the little boys sing-along with the Minions

"... Underwear..!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

_Ok, I change my mind. Instead of 18 of August, I'm changing the due date to _**8 of August**_ instead because I can't wait till my 2 weeks Lebaran Holiday to be over just to see how many people are interested in this Challenge. So for those who hadn't done on writing the one shots, up up up get your laptops and write_

_And by the way, there can be only one winner so make sure you give it your best shot. For the ones who are already included in the story and won this challenge, they may choose who will be the winner. Je je je jeng!_

_I'm still anticipating great works from all of you. May the best writer wins!~_

_~Swift_


	3. Chapter 3

**Winner!~**

* * *

Minions (From Despicable Me): *Plays the trumpets and drums*

Grace (My OC): Ok Minions. That's enough already

Minions: *Leave*

Grace: Hello there readers and writers. I am Grace Annabelle Fiore, Swift's new OC and the announcer of the winner of her challenge. It's kinda bit early but since she got all of the entries already and today is still new (At least in Indonesia), she decided that today is an a-okay day to announce the winner!

Elves (From Rise of the Guardians): *Play trumpets*

Grace: No music is needed

One of the elves: *looked upset and threw his trumpet and pushed one of the elves away*

Grace: *Sigh* Ok... So after sometime of thinking who should be the winner, and trust me, Swift was stressed of picking the winner that she is crazy now, which is the reason why she is not here

Me: *Taking a chair and threw it at the cameraman* I need a break!

Grace: Yes. You do. Now sit back relax and enjoy as I will announce the winner. You might not wanna kill someone you know

Me: *Sat down on a couch and blew my bangs*

Grace: Right, as I was saying, Swift used up a lot of her time to pick the winner and she was also stuck at some point so she decided to pick two winner because basically she can't decide the winner between these two

Me: Well excuse me princess! I'm only thirteen! What do you expect?! *Black aura started appearing*

Grace: *Cringed* Keep Calm and Chill Woman. That's your motto to your friend right?

Me: Fine *Pouted by the couch*

Grace: Anyways... The two lucky writers are...

Manic the Hedgehog (From Sonic Underground): *Plays the drum so hard that the earth started to shake*

Grace: Woah! Manic take it easy!

Manic: Sorry...

Grace: Anyways, the winners are...

*One hour later*

Grace: Are...

Ginga: Just tell us already!

Grace: Ok ok. Don't be mr. Pushy. So the winners are...

**GALAXYPEGASUS14 (Normal? Never!)** and **ANDROMEDA105 (Cold As You)**

*Suddenly, a stage rose up and two authoresses appeared*

Galaxy: Where are we?

Me: Yay! Hey Galaxy! You won and congrats to you too Andromeda

Both of them: Thanks

Grace: Ok, attention back here. Please submit your OCs, the slip forms at the MBA story, check it out, and if you're done, PM Swift about it. Any questions?

Andromeda: *Raised her hand* Yeah... Um... When is the deadline for the OC submission?

Grace: Um... Tomorrow, as fast as possible

Both of them: TOMORROW?!

Me: Yes. So get up and start writing on your OCs. Chop chop!

*And with that the two ran outside to finish their OCs*

* * *

**Ok so there you have it. The winners of the challenge and I'm sorry for the others who didn't win and congratulations Galaxy and Andromeda. Remember, there will be challenges as well for the other writers who joined the MBA story so keep your cool and have a nice day!~**

**~Swift**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Challenge of Lughnasadh**

**Hey there guys** _(Again. Seriously I'm starting to wonder why I used that as an opening statement every single time)_. **So I just checked out my data for the OCs and I am like 'Oh my goodness! Lughnasadh** _(The summer dorm)_** only have one OC!' I'm dumb enough not to notice it before. Gah!**

**So anyways, I'm putting up this challenge for those who still want to be in the story and in the Lughnasadh Castle** _(Practically, only FlameSolaria99 is there. Sorry Flame)_ **and this is your last chance to be in the story. The only things you have to do are:**

1. You have to tell me you want to join through review  
2. You have to make a story about what happens in a party after the Legendary Bladers defeated Nemesis  
3. Submit it before 14 of August

**And the rules to the story are:**

**NO YAOI! I despise it! **_(No offense YAOI Fans)_

**And that is that. Have fun and may the best author or authoress win!~**

_~Swift_


	5. Chapter 5

**Winner!~ part 2**

* * *

Nadia: Swift?! Where are y- _*Looked at me because I'm watching Despicable Me 2*_ What are you doing? The show's rollin'!

Me: I'm watching Despicable Me 2 here! Now leave!

Nadia: _*Shook her head and dragged me*_ No. You're not escaping this. You have to do it! _*Dragged me out of the room*_

Me: NOOOO! I'm not through here! _*Starts to bawl*_

* * *

Nadia: Shut up already. You're at the stage you know?!

Me: Oh yeah...

Nadia: _*Rolled her eyes and just walked to the bleachers*_

Me: Ok guys! Hello again!~

Minions: _*Cheered*_

Me: Ok simmer down. So anyways, I'm gonna announce the winner of the 2nd challenge that I put up a few days ago

Bladers: Yay!

Me: Alright let's just make this simple and quick for the change. The winner of the 2nd challenge is...

_*Suddenly a truck busted in and a girl came out of it*_

Girl: Sorry I'm late!

Me: Ah! There she is! Everyone, welcome the winner of the 2nd challenge...

**GHOSTFAIRY (with The After Party)**

Ghost: Hey there Swift and thanks everyone!~

_*The crowds went wild*_

Ghost: I feel so loved!~

Me: Right. Anyways, you'll have to submit your OC at the very least tomorrow through PM

Ghost: O.O Ok, I'll just get back to my truck... _*Leaves*_

Me: Oh and by the way, after a lot of convincing and nagging by my consideration, I have decided to put one last race

The crowds: A race?

Me: Yeah. So, the first 2 writers who can mention to me about

**12 Olympian gods and goddesses, the roman names (if they have), their duties (Like Nemesis, the demi-goddess of vengeance)**

in a PM, they will also get a chance to be in the MBA story. Then, we'll talk if they did win. Well, that's that. Remember, only those who hadn't enter may join the race. Cheerio!~

* * *

**Ok so there you have it. The winner of the challenge, GhostFairy. And also the race. Make sure you're fast and right and also lucky. Just review this story. Remember, there will be challenges as well for the other writers who joined the MBA story so keep your cool and have a nice day!~**

**~Swift**

**Oh and the ones who won the race are Random queen 101 and Tiger Demon of Light. Congrats you two**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my insane friends! Yep, it's moi, Swift, back with a challenge for a new story! But wait, you guys must be thinking; SHE HADN'T DONE ANY OF HER STORIES COMPLETELY! Well that is true but still, if I don't write this, I might as well die! I just couldn't resist the urge to write this!**

**Anyways, here's how to enter it:**

1. Tell me if you're joining through either PM or Review of this story  
2. Make sure you guys got the challenge correctly  
3. Collect your entry before next weekend, or 21 September

**And this is the rules of the challenge:**

1. NO YAOIs OR YURIs as usual  
2. Collect the entry on time or in  
3. Have fun!

**Ok, now that we've settle down with the rules, here's the theme. It has to be: A ZERO G ONE-SHOT! CANON X OC or CANON X CANON**

**Yep, you hear me right fellows. I want a Zero G one shot, with mushy romance that would drive me insane that I will scream. I've realized a lot of things, there is rarely a Zero G stories, most of them are set in it only, not about it, which makes me kind of sad because it feels like only few people watches that amazing sequel of Metal Fury. I like to laugh at myself whenever I watch one of those episodes, or have some kind of urge to hug-to-death my pillow**

**So for those who never or hadn't watch Zero G, watch it or you won't understand how awesome it is**

**Now here's some things that maybe will give you extra points:**

1. Really really exciting that I scream and jump up and down that my parents think that I need to be send to the asylum (Try checking out Quizilla or DeviantArt for lovely Zero G stories)  
2. You add your OCs in to pair up with a character from Zero G 100%  
3. It is mostly 'The Summer to Love' or relating to any seasons. But I think it's better if it is in celebrations like Halloween or Valentines or Christmas  
4. Maybe adding the touch of music. I love music  
5. Hilarity and Randomness which makes me laugh at the character's stupidity or something  
6. Touchy and Cliches are accepted  
7. Maybe opposite attracts will work  
8. It is unexpected. It would be totally awesome if I gasp or squeal  
9. Anyone but not Kira or Yoshio or anyone from DNA! They're very freaky

**And that is that. Maybe I should tell you something about this new story to get you fired up. I was planning it for the prequel of MBA but still, why bother! This brainstorm is too stormy to ignore, you know what I mean? The teachers can maybe be the Metal series' characters. You'll have to guess it yourselves. And the best 10 will be a part of this new story. I will be waiting until the 21 September in Indonesian time so start writing if you are pumped to know what's with this story**

**Until then, later people!~**

**~ Swift**

* * *

...

...

...

Eight: Awkward!~ **;}**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!~  
****Sorry I hadn't made this announcement since two weeks ago, I was banned from this site in the weekdays. And for those who did, which is:**

_Graceful Amaryllis_

_GalaxyPegasus14_

_Song of Hope_

_RedPhoenix10123780_

_Tiger Demon of Light_

_eaglenation_

**Thanks for joining my challenge and here's the slip form for you OCs:**

Name:

Age: *In Zero G*

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

Parents: *If have*

1st Normal Attire:

2nd Normal Attire:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Formal Attire:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Name and type of Beyblade:

Details of Beyblade:

Bit-beast:

Moves:

Fav. Color:

Fav. Lessons: (You can answer this by looking down)

Least Fav. Lessons:

Other Talents besides Beyblade:

Pet: *If you have, please describe it*

Crush: (I'm taking Takanosuke and Sakyo)

Extra Info/Background:

Dorm: *Choose wisely*

Room Description:

Any kind of power: (Anything minus music and humor)(Ex: Light, earth, love, ice)

**You guys must be asking why I need the type of power. Well here's the thing: It's a secret. So if you guys wanna know, PM me and BTW, since the Zero G characters are only a little, I decided that it should be a Zero G mixed with Metal series (In Zero G) story but it focuses more on Zero G so the five authoresses that I mentioned up there, you guys have to give a Zero G OC and I also decided to open a slip form for those who wanna join as well:**

Name:

Alias: *If you have*

Age: *In Zero G**Must be around 21 or less*

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

1st Normal Attire:

2nd Normal Attire:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Formal Attire:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Name and type of Beyblade:

Details of Beyblade:

Bit-beast:

Moves:

Fav. Color:

Fav. Lessons:

Least Fav. Lessons:

Other Talents besides Beyblade:

Pet: *If you have, please describe it*

Crush: (Must be taken from Metal series)

Extra Info/Background: *Must be related to this academy*

Dorm: *Choose wisely*

Room Description:

**And these are the lessons:**

1. Mathematics (Professor Charlotte)  
2. Science (Professor Sophie)(Professor Chris)(Professor Yuki)  
3. Fashion and Design (Professor Ninel)  
4. Beyblade History (Professor Julian)  
5. Music (Professor Nadia)  
6. Gym (Coach Ryuga and Kyoya)  
7. Magic (Professor Celine)  
8. Astrology (Professor Dunamis)  
9. Poise and Proper Manners (Professor Rose)  
10. Drama (Professor Hikaru and Teru)  
11. Bit Beast-ology (Professor Tsubasa)

**Special Lesson:**

1. Mechanical (Professor Madoka) (Only for non-bladers)

**Dorms:**

Amaryllis (Spring)(Led by Grace and Kyoya)  
Lughnasadh(Summer)(Led by Ryuga and Kenta)  
Equinox (Autumn)(Led Ginga and Laurel)  
Solstice (Winter)(Led by Chris and Nadia)

**There! But be warned that:**

**1. I'm focusing more on those who are from Zero G and those who joined the 2nd slip are any of you guys, you guys can give a little more drama  
2. I would like to only accept 4 OCs for the 2nd slip  
3. If any of you wanna be the teachers, just tell me  
4. Needs full description on this, or I won't accept it  
**

**Ok so that's it. I'll tell you when I need anything else. By the way, I can't update so often cuz' my parents decided to block this site every weekdays. I can only talk through the computers of the school library. So don't expect me to write so much. But I have other accounts like Quotev and the new one, Quizilla. If you want to check me out, here are my user names:**

**Quotev: Girl-of-Randomness Swift  
Quizilla: SwiftTwistedInsanity13**

**So yeah, guess that's all and I almost forgot to say, lately I don't know why everything has been going very slow in the fandom, which is to say very depressing. But we'll get top again, I'm sure. And what I know about Flame so far is that she's probably back already because she signed in an OC! Woo hoo! Thank God!**

**That's all for today. Bye!~  
**

**Main OCs:  
**Yukina Shion (Graceful Amaryllis)x Kaito

**Minor OCs:  
**Kiara Setoji (FlameSolaria99)x Kyoya

Sierra Crystals (Angelfromheaven2012)x Ginga


End file.
